In Your Arms, I'm Home
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Floofy M/R songfic!  : The song is Arms by Christina Perri.


**Screw my drabbles story.**

**Neglect.**

**I love this song so much :'D**

**SONGFIC IT IS~**

**It sounds SO MUCH like Reid to me. Idk.**

**Also, I'm considering putting a mpreg fic I wrote for m/r up on here, If you guys would like that?**

**I don't really know where it came from, considering I usually hate mpreg. **

**But I was inspired from an amazing writer friend of mine~**

**ANYFREAKINWAY~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, nor do I own Christina Perri or her arms or her song 'Arms'**

* * *

><p><em>I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart<br>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

Spencer Reid couldn't believe he'd let himself fall in love with someone like Derek Morgan. That he'd let someone like Derek Morgan love him. That he'd let himself trip, fall, stumble, and get hit with a ton of bricks, just in order to realize he loved him. That he'd let Derek Morgan interfere with his job, and his letters to his mom. He hadn't been able to write to her as much lately. He hadn't been able to keep in contact with his only family member left. The only person who was ever 'home' to him.

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

But, in all honesty, Derek was home. Reid couldn't shake the feeling. Especially when they'd be coming back from a bad case and Reid would lean up against Morgan's shoulder, Morgan would wrap his arm around him, and they'd both fall asleep.

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

Reid had changed his mind countless times. He had decided more than once that maybe they should break up for the sake of their job, and Morgan had accepted it every single time. Even when Reid came back and decided he didn't want that, Morgan would grin, hug the young agent and say "I love you, Pretty Boy."

Every single time, Morgan was there. Even when Reid didn't want him there.

And in the long run, Reid was glad he was.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

Everyone knew it. Morgan could see right through Reid. No matter how many times he'd say, "Really, I'm fine." Morgan could tell that he wasn't. He wouldn't just let it go, either. He'd pick him up and brush him off, but keep him close, just in case.

Reid had issues getting close with people, Morgan knew that. But he was willing to try everything to make their relationship work. They both wanted the relationship to work out, even if Reid didn't want to admit it.

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go <em>

True, it hadn't been long since Reid and Morgan had been together, even with all the break-ups. It had only been about seven months.

But Reid was pretty sure he loved Morgan.

He tried to think of every other scientific feeling, whether it be lust, or just a simple attraction, but it really all narrowed down to love. Love. Spencer Reid was in _love. _And of all people, he had to be in love with Morgan. The man he swore he'd never let himself open up to.

And really,

Reid was okay with it.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

It had been a long case, but everyone made it out alive. Even the Unsub. Everyone was standing outside in the pouring rain waiting for details on when they were going to leave and if everyone was okay to go. Hotch was talking to Rossi and JJ was talking to Prentiss. Reid had been getting checked out, since he tripped and twisted his ankle. He sat with an ice pack on his ankle when he saw Morgan walk by.

"Hey Derek?" Reid slowly stood up and called out quick.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?" Morgan stepped back quick and asked.

"I..I love you." Reid said and smiled. Morgan's jaw dropped a little bit, but it quickly turned into a grin. Morgan cautiously wrapped his arms around Reid.

"I love you, too." Morgan whispered.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always write stuff when I'm tired.<strong>

**Bad idea, it is.**

**Also, I'm putting up one more chap to Awkward Matchmakers.**

**I couldn't resist :'D**

**REVIEWS ARE TAKEN AS COOKIES~**


End file.
